Due to development of electronic communication industries, electronic devices such as mobile terminals (cellular phones), electronic notes, or personal digital assistants become necessities of modern society and important means for transferring rapidly changed information.
Furthermore, recently, there is a trend to apply flexible displays to the electronic devices. Since a flexible display can be bent or folded, it is expected to develop a limited field of the typical display.
As shown in FIG. 1, an electronic device with a typical flexible display has an appearance of a typical electronic device. It is advantageous that the flexible display is deformed by an external force. However, content displayed on the deformed display may deviate from a visible area of a user.
For example, the user may deform the shape of the electronic device having the flexible display, as rolling paper.
A visible area of the deformed electronic device becomes smaller when the flexible display is deformed. This is because a portion of the visible area is changed to an invisible area according to shape deformation. A portion of or all contents having been displayed before the shape is deformed may be displayed in the invisible area. Here, a display area facing an opposite direction of the user becomes the invisible area, when the electronic device is rolled.
In this case, a user moves content displayed on the invisible area to the visible area by a gesture like touch and drag and allows the content to be continuously displayed.
In the drawing, contents displaying procedure is illustrated which is performed in an electronic device which displays an execution screen of an application providing calendar and weather information.
That is, an electronic device (a) displaying the application execution screen is rolled by a user as the paper is rolled, and only a weather portion of a lower end portion in the application execution screen is displayed (b). Then, the user moves the application execution screen to allow the calendar and weather portions to be displayed (c) in the visible area.
Accordingly, contents displayed in a flexible display having a deformed shape may deviate from a user's view.